what they could not see
by detrametal
Summary: Tsuna was betrayed, how could they not see it? he was destroyed and broken, how could they not see it? "if a sword should fall on a soldier's back, let it fall on mine..." *series finished now*


I do not own…yet. World domination has many perks…now if only Japan joins the union Mahaha! Takes place right after 402. Thank moonlight sonata by Beethoven for this piece. I must have listened to the piece like a hundred times… I don't have this story, it has me.

Big news! I just got a baby! Ravenknight118 gave me "Pineapple and Chocolate" (Thank abunch) so that story is up next!

* * *

After all these years, when looking back, _that _was the moment that things went down hill.

As the bullet tore into Tsuna's head some thing happened. Tsuna closed his eyes in appreciation of the moment. Harmony, perfect harmony was achieved. Much like Byakuran Tsuna could see all the thousands of Tsuna's in all the different worlds. As he opened his eyes he was changed. the eyes no longer belonged to him. They were calmer, more controlled and more accustomed to fighting. His voice was different. He spoke in a foreign tongue. [ The warmth on my face…the cleanness of the air] Bermuda and Reborn responded to the change in aura with predatory instinct. Bermuda short warped behind and chopped at the neck, his arm was severed before it touched Tsuna's neck.

Reborn pointed two pistols at the man and spoke in the same language [Who are you!? What have you done to Tsuna?!] Reborn was screaming, all around took notice.

[Where is the box?] whispered the possessor.

[What box? Answer me!] Reborn was rattled. The normally calm hitman was gripping the guns so tightly that the imprint of the grip was being imprinted on his tiny hands.

Tsuna's body held up one hand palm out [Peace, my friend. Tsuna has overstepped his limits…he is lucky I was here, there are many forms of evil waiting deeper in the multiverse.]

Bermuda clenched his ruined and whispered in disbelief [Primo?]

Tsuna smiled and walked over to the checkered crony. [Where is the box?] the man nervously laughed. Hyper intuition reveiled the answer [ah, my friend you shouldn't keep things that aren't yours. Tsk tsk] and his hand pierced into the stomach of Checker-faced's slave. The man's body started twitching uncontrollably as Primo took his hand out with a blue box weapon that radiated cold fury.

Primo placed the box in his left and raised his right. Curling all his finger save the middle back, he concentrated all his flame and pierced the box.

* * *

All those watching, including Bermuda and Reborn, were blasted by an almighty ice storm. The howling winds pierced the warm sky turning blood to ice and courage into fear. The ice tore into their souls and pulled out the warmth. The storm raged on and on, seemingly forever until just as suddenly as it began it was gone. All unshielded their eyes to look at the Primo. On his right sat a flaming lion, the cartoon like appearance was replaced by a lion apparition from the deepest parts of Hell. The shoulders of the orange beast were up to Primo's ribs with muscles that rippled like a silk streamer in the wind. The eyes were blazing with fiery passion and the lust for the hunt. On his left sat a silvery blue wolf, just as large and deadly as it's companion with eyes that filled it's prey with frozen dread and a knowledge that mercy would not come. It's muzzle pulled back revealing large fangs that could kill a man with no more than a twitch. Primo seemed to notice the others for the first time and spoke in Japanese "The sky holds a duality of nature. Hot and cold, sun and moon" as he pointed to the Lion and wolf in turn.

A large portal opened in the air, out stepped the masked man. Primo launched his attack. The both animals transformed into their weapon mode, Natsu the gauntlets and the wolf a silvery blue chain saw with fang like tines. The large teeth spun in a way that would not cut, but rip. The saws thin body fit right in Tsuna's palm and Primo flicked it about with one hand much the same as a child would play with a wooden sword. As Primo charged the closed his eyes. Checker face was impaled by the saw and pinned to a tree. A horrible cry resounded in the air.

* * *

Tsuna was at war with nobody, Primo had absolute control so when Primo returned the body the saw pinned a person, another human being to a tree Tsuna broke. His anguish was deeper than the ocean, wider than the sky. Checker face laughed, "foolish boy, you can't kill me like this!" the teeth spun as Checker growled "I will kill all you hold dear for this indignation, I'll keep you alive just so you can see their torment and realize you put in on all of them" and he continued his psychopathic laugh.

Tsuna's eyes hardened. How dare he threaten his family! Tsuna's mouth pinched into a thin line. If only to stop this man, he would kill a man.

* * *

Death is a fickle mistress. What she chooses to give she can take. The man pinned to the tree saw how she gave him immortality, he had been 'killed' hundreds of time. Then why was she sitting behind the boy smiling a charming little smirk?

* * *

Tsuna wracked his brain. Thousand of possibilities rushed by, how to kill an immortal. The hyper intuition showed him the way. Although he didn't want to Tsuna recognized the threat of the man with the wolf saw in his gut. Tsuna pointed a finger at the man and a scream issued forth from the covered face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" he screamed as he felt the strength of his limbs fail and the vibrancy of his breath fall. Age the poison, was filling his veins.

Tsuna looked undeterred "The human body is never in harmony. We keep alive by a gradient, more on one side than another…what if I changed that?" he looked over at the baby hitman and nodded. Within moments everyone was at emergency care.

Everyone except Checker face and his murderer. Checker face mused 'is this what christ felt?' as his body sagged more and more down into the leaden depths of the black pit. Tsuna kept his vigil. This man was dying by his hand, he needed to stay. When the last breath was given Tsuna felt his soul break.

"…what am I? a murderer? a leader? Why did it come to this? What type of man am I?"

* * *

Tsuna sat in the hospital bed. During the constant fighting his body had worked past any limit he once believed he had. The cheerful voices of his family from the hall lifted his spirit. First walked…ran in was Gokudera rushing though apologies at not being able to protect his boss which the boy waved off with a "there was nothing anyone could have done to change anything" Ryohei, who had spent quite a bit of time in hospitals over his life, handed Tsuna a book and slyly winked. Hibari simply said "get better so I can put you in here again"-his equivalent of breaking down sobbing. Mukuro sauntered in and put his lips against Tsuna's ear "take care of _my_ body, I don't need any" he licked his lips "breakages". Tsuna shuddered. Reborn and Lambo walked in, both carrying bags. Reborn left citing a errand from the Ninth. With a huff Lambo set the bags down "From Momma!" the exalted causing Tsuna to laugh followed by a coughing fit that even had Hibari worried. Death loomed closer than anyone wanted to admit, Tsuna could see her just as he had a week ago when he ended a life. Chrome shuffled in and stood at the back of the room and as the coughing subsided she gently patted his quivering shoulder. Haru ran in with a bushel of apples "so you get well soon!" that was almost all his family. His head turned "where's Yamamoto?"

Gokudera lit a cig and shouted "Hey, baseball freak! Get your ass in here!" a light moan was followed by a slight growl. Kyoko skipped in with a smile and giggle. Tsuna grinned, her flushed face looked radiant in the sunlight. He was happy to have fallen in love with such a girl. She skipped towards the door and pulled an equally flushed Yamamoto in. who happened to have lipstick smeared on his lips. The exact same color as Kyoko's.

* * *

Reborn was sitting in the limo chatting with The Ninth about Tsuna's condition. Suddenly he felt the entire world flip and as if his chest had been blown open. The baby tumbled from his perch and onto the floor between the two sofas in the vehicle. The Ninth reacted quickly ordering the driver to pull over as he reached the hitman "Reborn! What happened?"

Reborn's breath came in short gasps "I'm fine. Let's…just get this over with" The Ninth looked apprehensive but they went on the way.

Reborn couldn't help but worry about the loser he had adopted…

* * *

He hid behind a smile. He always did. When ever somebody picked on him he smiled, stuck with chores, smile, sadistic comments about his less-than-intelligence, smile. He felt like dying. He smiled and laughed and reassured them that he was fine. He gave his blessing. That was the most painful. His guardian asked for his blessing.

They left after an appropriate period of time.

Tsuna felt like they were there because they felt obligated, not out of a genuine concern. Nobody. He pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He didn't cry. He didn't make any sound. Not like anyone would notice.

* * *

As he walked into his house his mom felt like her son was changed. he didn't act different but it was like there existed a fragile shell around him. After talking he retreated to his room and soon his mother heard Beethoven's _moonlight sonata_ fill the air. She cocked her head. When did Tsuna like this type of music? Soon she was humming along as she cooked a light lunch.

Reborn walked in and heard the music. "Ma'am?" she looked up and greeted him "who's in Tsuna's room?"

"Tsu-kun just got back. He went upstairs and started playing it…aw, isn't it lovely?" Reborn knew this piece. Reborn rushed upstairs with a heart full of worry.

* * *

"Tsuna, what is the difference between a martyr and a victim?" Reborn was trying to teaching Tsuna philosophy.

His charge looked at him and thought for a moment and whispered " a victim doesn't die for his cause. A martyr dies in "_The Moonlight Sonata_'…"

"What does that mean?"

Tsuna responded by playing the song "Every time I hear the song I wonder what the purpose is. What is my purpose, those who can say "This is my calling, I can now rest" that's what it means" after the final note faded Tsuna continued on with his philosophical monologue "When I feel depressed I play this song louder and louder until I can remember my reason…"

Reborn had never seen that side of the charge. Nor did he want to.

* * *

Reborn nearly tripped on the top stair in his haste, he flung the door open and was assaulted by the sheer volume of the sorrow. He scanned the room, the music masked even the sound of Tsuna's rage. The book shelf was thrown against the other wall, shattering the plastic and metal. The bed was in pieces across the room, the wood frame was strewn about like so many pieces of his heart. The room looked like his soul. The turmoil had destroyed the fragile piece inside.

* * *

A week after Tsuna was released. Everybody in the family had seen him. He had spoken to none of them. He spoke only once. "Reborn," the tutors head shot up "don't tell them anything. I will not tear this family apart…" all communications after that were unsuccessful.

Reborn understood why. As things were the family could survive, if they knew that they were tearing him apart they could not survive.

* * *

When he returned to school things were the same yet undeniably broken. Tsuna's mask was cracked. His family saw. Nobody but Reborn could see past the gaping tear in their friend. They couldn't see the feeble stitching he put into place. Nobody could see how two deaths affected him. An enemy and a dream. How odd that those things could kill a man's soul faster than a blade.

* * *

The next breaks saw Tsuna in Italy at the right hand of The Ninth. Nana, who everyone thought oblivious, sat on her husbands lap taking in what she already knew. And as time went from days to weeks to months Tsuna was called away on every break and the family was left to protect the territory.

* * *

One particular week the family-minus Hibari and Mukoro busted in through the door. A splat was heard. Chrome looked behind the door to see Nana covered in cake. Lambo jumped up and down before running over and pulling a piece off her apron. Yamamoto and Gokudera helped her up, and as she sat in a chair Reborn came bounding down from the stairs followed by a sound that they had grown accustomed to in their leader's house "_Moonlight Sonata_". Reborn saw the scene and Nana's tears cut through the frosting covering her face.

The bewildered crew looked from Nana to Reborn. Fury didn't describe Reborn at that moment. "Do you know what today is?" his voice wasn't cold, it was warm and infinitely more terrifying. He looked at all of them as they shook their heads "Not one of you? Why? Has Tsuna become such a godly figure that he lost the right to have **A BRITHDAY?!" **a collective gasp rose up.

Tsuna moved down the stairs and saw the scene with hyper intuition. Tsuna was hardly ever angry, in fact it was more common for Hibari to break out in song. But when he was Ferris, the wolf saw, seemed tame by comparison. For those there, this was one of those times. His jaw was clenched so tight that Reborn feared he would break his teeth, "apologies. NOW." the group assaulted him with "sorrys" and the like. He just pointed a finger to his crying mother.

However, things went from bad to worse as The Ninth walked in at that moment with a gift in hand. His jovial smile fell faster than lightning as he entered the house. Reborn explained the situation and he whispered a "Happy birthday, Tsuna" and whisked Nana off to a Salon. No man could understand women, but he could know how to cheer her up. The group was left behind in the wake of the disaster and tried to creep out until a commanding "Stop" froze them in their steps.

They turned to find Primo standing in front of them with eyes blazing with fury barely constrained within it's mortal coil. "I. Am. Disappointed. In. You." his head stopped at each one as Reborn stood by his side.

Gokudera let out a lame "b-but why?'

Primo bellowed "BECAUSE NONE OF YOU SAW IT!"

The group cringed, Haru gripped on to the walking bomb as the rage shattered the perception of peace that had fallen over the house after the return from the hospital nearly a year ago. "did any of you wonder why he changed so drastically? Did you know he's been clinically dead twice now?" jaws fell lose from their confines. "Oh, yes. Never did he mention to you his philosophy did he 'a leader is the shield of all those under him, if a sword would fall on a soldier's back let if fall on mine'" as he was speaking he pulled of the black shirt Tsuna was wearing.

* * *

Not only would a pin drop have been heard, the fall would have been too loud for those around. Tsuna's body looked as if a devil had arisen from Hell and been given free reign. Splatters of bullet marks wove between waves of slashes and burns. "All this was done with dead soul…" and their gaze returned to his face "I would kill you three," he pointed to Gokudera, Kyoko and Yamamoto "If he wouldn't try to kill himself again" and their eyes looked at the slashes across his wrists and neck. He glared at Kyoko "what was the first thing he really said to you?"

"I don't remember…"

"'will you go out with me?' that was it." he glared at the two men "you always fight about being the right hand, the hands job it to watch out for the boss. Where the hell WERE YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE BETRAYAL HE FELT?" his roar cut deeply. "How sad is it that those he talks to the most are a dead man, a lion, a wolf and a hitman when he has some 'friends' around?" his venom could have killed a man if they were any closer.

Reborn spoke softly and slowly "could you let Tsuna out?" Primo's uncomprehending look caused the toddler to sigh "if your out here, nobodies in there helping…" and Tsuna collapsed and tears swarmed down his face as a insane laughter rose to paint the ceiling with its beautiful poison before passing out on the hard stone floor.

* * *

Tsuna awoke to the gentle whine of Ferris, the warm breath of Natsu and a cool damp cloth being put on his head. Reborn and Nana were across the room in two wooden chairs talking to The Ninth. He noted that the lights were set very low…if his mom was over there who was putting the pad on his face? He slowly sat up as Chrome's face filled his view. As he coughed Nana, Reborn and his predecessor rushed over to check on the young leader. As the footsteps echoed into the hall the door inched open before a two growls almost physically slammed the door shut. "What happened? I remember seeing mom, you look very nice by the way, and then nothing…"

Reborn looked deep into Tsuna's eyes "Primo told them" Tsuna went tauter than a bow string "your pets kept everyone but Chrome out…"

He nodded and ushered the lion into the ring and the wolf into the fang pendent that sat on his collar. The rest of the family walked in. they all looked at their feet and never raised their heads. One by one all the members knelt around the bed and looked at him. For once Hibari broke the silence "when did you become such a damn carnivore?" gesturing to a set of scars left by a close encounter with a shotgun.

Tsuna smiled, a broken but genuine smile, no mask covered his face "when I got tired of running from a guy from the Carota family"

* * *

Two months had passed since his pain was released. Two months since Ferris and Natsu let his family in. two months since Hibari and Mukoro actually started to view his as their boss. One month since the end of his middle school life. Two weeks since the Carota family in Japan fell. One week since the pain had started to ease. Half a week since the passing of The Ninth's wife.

The entire Vongola sat around a small black casket as a light rain hid The Ninth's tears. The minister walked off the small podium and nodded to Tsuna. He walked past the small elderly blond woman's remains and looked at her fondly.

A week ago when she told him to give a eulogy he didn't know what to say. She had been in the hospital for a long time. There was nothing they could do. Now he realized what needed to be said. He took his place. The Ninth looked up. Between Tsuna's slicked back hair and the black suit he believed that Tsuna was the only one who could continue the legacy.

Tsuna looked upon the field of black "the first time I came to this country I was greeted by this woman. She was a grandmother to me. She proved the worth of a boy like me. I am who I am because she convinced her husband to send a tutor for me. Mary was a woman of small stature and great heart. When a problem could not be solved she solved it with love and understanding. When people worried about where their children could sleep at night she was there with hope and kindness. When I was here broken and battered she was here" he tapped his chest "with a smile and a softness. No matter what happens I will never forget Mary. She didn't speak much through words, but through her actions nobody does not know her. When I die, I want to be seen as she was. Queen. Friend. Sister. Mother. Teacher." he slowly stepped in front of the little woman and kissed her forehead before putting a hand on the sobbing husband.

* * *

Chrome found him in the corner. Tsuna had avoided the spotlight since his speech. Unlike The Ninth who was drunk telling tales of Mary as a lover. To much laughter…and cries for ear and eye bleach. She put a hand on his shoulder "you did good…"

He smiled and shook his head "naw. I did what I could do. She deserved better…"

Chrome put one gloved finger on his lips, the black silk was cool against his skin. "shhh. Nobody could have done better…" Tsuna looked at her. The long black gloves wove their way up past her elbow. The long sleeveless black gown showcased her figure without being too adventurous, she had let her hair down and it cradled her slight face giving her a softer look. But her eyes captivated him. An illusion though they might be it was still the window to the most beautiful soul he had ever seen.

Her look suddenly changed to mischievous. "There is something else that should be on your lips…" and she kissed him. A long slow kiss. The kind that no matter the time you couldn't forget. The kind that no matter the distance you could still feel. The kind he gave her. The kind she gave him. The kind only she could give him. The kind he could only give her.

As he broke away he put his forehead on hers "how did you get past the animals?" his slight breathlessness caused her to giggle.

"I showed them how much you mean to me…I've only got you and Mukoro…" and he set down his glass so he could pull her closer to him.

Death looked at her little boy and smiled a motherly grin. She would not call those around him for a very long time…


End file.
